kaichouwamaidsamafandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 63
'This Maid Is Deeply Engrossed In Love, Master ' is the 63rd chapter of the Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga. Summary Misaki is back from the school trip, and at Maid Latte, she is hesitant in telling Satsuki about the events during the trip (like thetime when she hugged Takumi ). At school, the rumor is in the air, that the “demon pres” is going out with Takumi. Sakura and Shizuko asks her if it is alright to let everyone know, but Misaki doesn’t care anymore about the matter. Suddenly, Takumi arrives and puts his hand on her shoulders, stating that this is something that they “desire”. Misaki brushes off his hand, which leads the students to think that Takumi is merely playing around and the rumor is false. They start whispering that a normal girl, like the girls of Seika, are no match for a guy like Takumi. Moreover, Misaki in not at all girlish, and it is impossible for her to go out with Takumi. Unable to stand it anymore, Sakura shouts at them, referring to Misaki as the “Maiden in Love”. She yells at the guys, saying that they can’t even see that Misaki is already cute and girlish enough. The guys speak back, asking her if she needs glasses, as she herself has bleary eyes. This strikes Shizuko as an insult (about glasses), and she too joins in the argument, the result of which turns out to be a contest where anyone can confess their feelings to Takumi. The contest is named “Valentine War” and is to be held on 14th February, after school, at class 2-2. Misaki is clueless and refuses to take part in it. However, Sakura forces her to do so, explaining that when she will deliver the home made chocolate to Takumi, everyone will accept the fact that she is cute and girlish. Misaki is speechless when Sakura asks her to choose between her dignity and her love for Takumi. Just then, Takumi arrives, and when Misaki asks him the reason for letting himself get involved in the contest, he replies that it looked fun, and he would like to see the extent to which she can put herself for him. At Maid Latte, Misaki asks Satsuki to teach her the process for making chocolates, much to Satsuki’s happiness. Sen and Mochi take the take the charge of teaching her, and propose her to try the melting and hardening method. However, it turns out that Misaki is completely unfamiliar with cooking, and it takes sometime to teach her the right way to do it. Misaki recalls Takumi’s and Sakura’s words and gets fired up, asking them to teach her one last time. Finally, the day of the contest arrives and everyone is lined up in front of a table where Takumi is sitting. They present their respective chocolates to him, though he does not accept any. At last, Misaki comes forward with her chocolates and tells him that if she still had her old personality, an event like this would have never been permitted. She then asks him to accept the chocolate, though forcefully. Much to everyone’s shock, Takumi accepts it. After having a look at the chocolate, which was black (most probably burnt), the guys refer to it as sh*t. This angers Misaki and she angrily tells them to have some common sense. Takumi ignores everything and tastes the chocolate, commenting that he expected nothing else from his girlfriend’s home made chocolate. He grabs Misaki by the shoulder and tells everyone that they are in mutual love. Everyone is surprised, and some guys say that its good that Hinata is working part time today, or he would be heartbroken if he saw it. Hinata is seen at Misaki’s house, ready to eat a cake. When Suzuna asks him if they should wait for Misaki to come back, he simply refuses, stating that he would be a bother if he stayed late. On their way back, Takumi tells Misaki that even though he refused to accept everyone’s chocolates, today he is fairly happy. Takumi calls Misaki cruel, when she asks him if he wants her to hate him. Navigation Category:Manga Chapters